Broken
by MissLevinLover
Summary: "He had been broken. By the one man he looked up to"


_**Hello people of the 'How to Train your Dragon' fandom!**_

_**This is my first ever one-shot and story for this movie. Mostly I write for the Ben 10 fandom, but since the new series aired and they destroyed my favourite canon paring (Damn you Omniverse!) I have been watching a lot of 'Rider of Berk' and the movie. **_

_**This is based on one of my favourite scenes of the movie, were Hiccup and his father have that massive argument. **_

_**Disclaimer: Dreamworks own it all. Unfortunately… **_

* * *

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking… You're not my son…"

He watched his father leave from his position on the cold, hard, stone floor of the Great Hall, the heavy, intricately carved, wooden door slamming with the brute Viking force of his father. His call to ready the ships echoing in the large empty space.

In that moment, Hiccup felt everything in his rapidly beating heart shatter.

For the whole of his life he had wanted to be a Viking, wanted to be the strong, fearless, Dragon killing son his father had always dreamed of him being. But every attempt, every desperate act to try and show his father that he was a Viking, that he could kill a dragon just like everyone else, had ended in a multitude of disasters.

And because of that, he had been shunned, sneered at and ignored, because he was _different. _He wasn't as burley as all the other teens, he couldn't pick up and axe let alone wield it, and his crazy ideas and schemes were far too hi-tech and intricate for anyone but Gober and himself to understand.

Every disappointed scowl, every off-handed comment that was thrown his way about how he was a walking disaster, that he would never live up to be a Viking, let alone a dragon-killing Viking, had slowly began to chip away at the little glimmer of hope he had held close to his heart, that one day he could prove to not only to his father, but to the rest of the village and his tribe, that he wasn't 'Hiccup the Useless'.

It was then of course that the whole situation with Toothless had started.

It was in those few moments, as he stared deep into the deep sea-green eyes of the long-feared Night-Fury, he found himself wavering from the path he had so resolutely set himself upon all those years ago.

Because in those eyes, he had found a kindred spirit. A creature that was just as alone, just as scared and just as misunderstood as he was.

But it's was now all going to be destroyed. His best-friend, his _only _friend, was being dragged off to his death sentence, and once again, he was going to be left alone to face the angry taunts and jeers of his fellow tribe members.

Tears begin to burn in the back of his eyes as he stares unwaveringly at the place his father had dis-owned and exiled him. His lungs desperately trying to drag in life-sustaining air from underneath the crushing weight of his grief and failure.

In one swift moment, everything he held dear had been swept from under him, leaving in to fall into the dark, burning pits of Hel below.

* * *

From her behind her hiding spot of one of the many boulders that lined the opening of the Great Hall, Astrid listened intently to the heated argument between father and son. She could hear Stoick's booming voice as he yelled at his only son, the disappointment and anger clear in his tone.

But what surprised he the most was when she heard Hiccups equally loud voice shouting back, defending his dark-scaled friend, trying to make the chief understand that the Night-Fury and dragons alike weren't the rabid monstrous creatures that they had all perceived.

In that moment, the blonde Viking warrior couldn't hold much more pride or awe for the scrawny son of the chief. Even in the face of adversity and the man who had achieved legendary feats of strength and bravery, he defended what he believed in, defended the one thing that he loved. It was in that fleeting moment that Astrid saw the great hero and man that un-appreciated fish-bone would turn out to be.

But then something happened that not even she was expecting. And the words that were shouted with such venom and hatred chilled her to the very bone.

"_You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking… You're not my son"_

Her breath hitched in her throat, her mind swimming as the eerily haunting words circled around her head as she watched the chief, Hiccup's own father, storm out the Hall, doors smashing angrily shut from his outburst. He stood there for a moment, swaying un-steadily on his feet before calling out below in a shaky voice to ready the ships.

She stood paralyzed for a moment, unable to move for the enormity of what happened crashed over in waves. Never before had she head Stoick spew such hated filled words to his son. Even after the mishaps and disasters, he would usually just scowl and tell him to get inside while he cleared up his mess.

Seeing the burly Viking disappear over the hill, she snuck as quietly as she could over to the large doors, trying her best to peek inside and not be seen. Squinting her eyes to peer through the murky darkness that swarmed the place like an angry phantom, she could just make out the slim figure of the Haddock boy as he lay sprawled on the ground. His forest green eyes wide, filled with fear and grief as his chest heaved to breathe.

She watched as a single tear began to slide down his freckled, pale cheek, followed in quick succession with more salty drops of water. Soon enough they were pouring down his face in torrents as a choked sob escaped his parted, chapped lips.

He had been broken. By the one man he had always looked up to.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think. First time writing these characters so sorry for the OOC-ness of them. I'm sure I'll get better with practice**_

_**Miss Levin Lover**_


End file.
